Jordan Ashford (Briana Nicole Henry)
Agent Jordan Ashford is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress, Vinessa Antoine, since March 14, 2014. Background Jordan is the mother of T.J. Ashford, and the widow of the late, Thomas Ashford Sr. She gave her son the option of living with a friend of his father's, Shawn Butler or military school, because she could no longer handle him. Shawn reveals that the true reason she sent TJ to live with him was because she was arrested for running drugs in Maryland and spent two years in prison. However, both Shawn and TJ are unaware that her arrest and association with drug dealers are all apart of her undercover operation with the DEA. Storylines Much to the surprise of TJ and Shawn, Jordan arrives in Port Charles in mid-March to reconnect with her son. She lets Shawn and TJ know that she has decided to stay in town. She is soon hired by Ava Jerome to be the manager of her art gallery. However, this is just as a cover, as she later approaches Julian Jerome with interest in getting involved in the more illegal side of his business. She tells him of her successful past dealing drugs and her reputation and Julian agrees to bring her into his organization to deal with that side of the business. Shawn strongly objects to her association with the Jeromes and confronts Jordan about her involvement with them. Jordan threatens to tell TJ the truth about what really happened to his father in order to get Shawn off her back. Nevertheless, Shawn continues to show his discomfort at Jordan's being involved with the Jeromes and in response to this, Jordan points out Shawn's involvement with the Corinthos mob family. In early May, despite her volatile relationship with Shawn, she attends the Nurses' Ball with him. After the Nurses' Ball, TJ tells his mother that he got accepted to Port Charles University. Jordan was so proud of her son that she gifted him with a brand new car. On May 21, Jordan goes to the Haunted Star casino to oversee the arrival of a shipment of drugs. The import meeting was busted by Commissioner Anna Devane and Det. Dante Falconeri. Jordan and many of Julian's men were arrested and taken down to the station. On the docks, Jordan reveals to Anna that she is not truly a drug dealer, but is an undercover agent working for the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) to infiltrate the Jerome mob family and keep them from bringing drugs into the city. She has also been tasked with finding out who Julian works for and bringing them down. Anna calls and confirms with Jordan's superior, Bob Massicotte, before believing her story. Anna helps Jordan come up with another plan to salvage her operation. While in lockup, TJ visits Jordan and confronts her on her arrest. He yells at her for her illegal "career choice" and for lying to him before giving her the keys back to the new car she bought him, leaving her in tears. Later, Anna gets Jordan released from custody on a technicality by claiming that Dante fumbled while reading her the Miranda Rights. Anna tells Dante that Jordan is working undercover for the DEA and he reluctantly agrees to Anna's plan to get Jordan released, so she can resume her operation and keep her cover intact. After Ric Lansing is arrested for supposedly being Julian's boss, Anna tries to convince Jordan to stop her undercover work, believing that she has already gotten her man. Excited by the prospect of finally being able to tell TJ the truth, Jordan eventually agrees that her assignment is finished. She prepares to close out the case and tell TJ the truth that she is not a drug dealer. However, just as she is about to call TJ, Julian finds her in the park and reveals that he has another job for her. Julian admits to Jordan that Ric is not his real boss, he only framed Ric to protect his family and the identity of the true boss. He also reveals to Jordan that he is still in the business, despite the highly publicized reports of his retirement. Jordan is hesitant to pick up another assignment from Julian, but once she realizes she really has no choice, she agrees. When Julian leaves the park, Jordan calls Anna to meet her again. She tells Anna that Julian admitted that Ric was framed and the real boss is still out there. Therefore, Jordan was forced to continue her undercover work, until they find the real boss and bring him down. Julian's boss is revealed to be Fluke, though this still remains unknown to Jordan. When Fluke goes out of town, he sends his enforcer, Mickey Diamond to keep an eye on the Jerome organization in his absence. In the meantime, Jordan's flirtation with Shawn intensifies and the two share a close moment and almost kiss in the park. One day, Mickey catches Jordan talking to Anna in the park, but she quickly covers by telling Mickey that Anna was just badgering her. Jordan decides to go on a date with Mickey to get more information out of him on his boss. Their date at the MetroCourt is interrupted by Shawn, who is clearly unhappy and jealous at seeing the two of them together. Mickey sets up another date for them back at his hotel room. Jordan arrives at the room early to search it for any clues. Shawn finds her in the room and questions her on what she is planning to do with Mickey. The two start to argue, which ends in a kiss. Jordan managed to get Shawn out of the room just as Mickey arrived. Jordan and Mickey started to kiss, but before it went any further, Mickey found the tape recorder she planted over the bed. Mickey says he was suspicious of Jordan all along and he listens to the tape recorder. Jordan's cover is blown and Mickey discovers that she's a DEA agent. He tries to kill her but they fight over the gun. Jordan gets the upper hand and holds Mickey at gun point. She tries to make a deal with him to get the name of his boss, but he refuses. Before Jordan can try another tactic, Julian busts through the door and shoots Mickey for setting off an explosion at his girlfriend, Alexis Davis's family home. Mickey is critically injured but tries to blow Jordan's cover to Julian. Before he has the chance, Jordan convinces Julian to leave and tells him that she'll cover for him. Mickey is taken to the hospital where he is later declared brain dead. Back at the hotel suite, Jordan fills Anna in on the night's events, when Mickey's phone starts to ring again. Jordan tells Anna that the boss called earlier in the night and was probably calling again. Jordan answers the phone and talks briefly with Fluke before he hung up on her. Afterward, Jordan tells Anna that she recognized the voice and it sounded like Luke Spencer. Crimes Committed *Doing illegal work for Julian Jerome 2014-present *Admitted that she bribed the maid into giving her the key card to Mickey Diamond's hotel suite 25, 2014 *Broke into Mickey Diamond's hotel suite 25, 2014 *Slapped Shawn 25, 2014 *Held Mickey Diamond at gunpoint *Covered up the shooting of Mickey by agreeing to lie and say she blew his brains out when Julian did it Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint by Mickey 29, 2014 *Thrown to the floor by Mickey 29, 2014 *Strangled by Mickey 29, 2014 Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Jerome mob family Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Fictional FBI agents